percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One Hundred Three of Doom
The one hundred third chapter of Eternal Destiny Bonus Segment # 8 A pair of running feet slammed into the ground as fast as they could, desparately struggling for more speed. CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED THREE OF DOOM "I'll keep them here," Yliaster offered. "Keep them from getting to our orb." "No need," N said. "We were already at the Argo II. Your orb wasn't there, despite what your mighty leader wants you to believe." The entire Circle Crew, and every member of Team Triangle except Caitlyn faced Rune with a look of shock. Rune just looked at N. "So where do you suppose I did hide it then?" J's eyes narrowed. "The same place Captain Sparrow hid Jones' heart, hmmm. I recall you bragging about having a jar of dirt, hmmm. That would be a good place to hide an orb, hmmm." "So we can quit the charade," Caitlyn said. "Let's just beat these guys now." "Deal," Casey said. She drew her katanas again and rushed for X. Instantly X raised her crusader and blocked the strike before making an effortless slash at Casey. "You had the advantage before," Casey said. "But I'm not losing now..." It was a cool autumn evening when Timas opened the door and saw the young girl with pink hair standing in front of the building. "Are you lost?" Timas asked. "No," Casey said. "At least, I don't think so. You are the swordsman Timas Brauss, right?" When he nodded, she knelt before continuing. "Mister Brauss, I humbly beg you to let me learn from you. I need to become a great swordsman." "You need to?" Timas asked. "So what if I said no?" "I would seek aid elsewhere," Casey said. "But I have heard that you are the best of them all, which is why I searched for you specifically. Another swordsman named Jerd has vowed to clash blades with me, and I know he aims to kill. Please, may I study under you so that I may survive when he finds me?" "Very well," Timas replied. "Come. There are two other students learning as well." Casey followed him inside, where two people - both older than her - stood. A guy with a sabre and a girl with a sword that Casey could not identify. "Hey, a new girl," the guy said. "Welcome. Name's Brad, but you can call me If Man. I'm a sabreur. This is Olivia, who wields a xiphos." Olivia raised a hand in greeting but did not say anything. "Let's see how skilled you are now before you start training," Timas said. "Choose any of the wooden swords in the front to spar with If and Olivia." Casey took two of a similar model. Long reach, only one bladed side, a long enough grip for both of her hands, curved. "Two swords?" Timas asked, neither worried nor impressed in his tone. "I face two opponents, do I not? And these are meant to be katanas, one of the sturdiest blades forged, correct?" Timas nodded. "I see you know a thing or two about swords already." "No need for the 'I face two opponents, do I not?' thing," If said. "We're not exactly overly formal here. A swordsman should always be less rigid and stiff, more quick and calm." Casey nodded and held up the katanas. About fifteen seconds later, she was lying on the ground with undeveloped bruises on her face with If and Olivia standing above her. "This is why we train," Timas said. "Eventually you'll be able to face one of them on equal terms and possibly even prevail." Casey didn't listen. She got up and gripped the handle of the katanas. She started an attack, but Olivia blocked it with her xiphos and If struck her forehead with the tip of his sabre. This form of training continued for the next two years before another person came through the door. "Hello," a chilling voice said. "Is Casey Coclova here?" "I take it you're Jerd?" Timas asked. "Casey is under my protection and you will not be facing her." "So she is here," Jerd said. He struck Timas with the flat of his blade - a strike that would never have connected if Timas had his own blade on him. Then he entered. "Casey! Come here!" Casey attacked him from behind, slashing his back with both katanas at once. Jerd turned a bit and intercepted the path of both blades. "That the best you can do after all this time?" No'', Casey thought.'' I'm still not strong enough? "Back away from our friend," If shouted. He and Olivia charged at Jerd. Casey struck again while Jerd was looking at them. Instead, Jerd dodged the strike completely and slashed at her. Casey, now bleeding from the chest, slammed into the wall and found herself unable to move. Only to watch her friends continue fighting. "Casey!" If cried. While he was distracted, Jerd stabbed at him. Olivia pushed him out of the way... and Jerd's sword went straight through her own arm. Then he moved it closer to her body. Over the sound of Olivia's screams - the only sound Casey had ever heard Olivia make - she could barely even hear the sound of steel slicing through bone. Then, in an instant, Jerd was on the ground, blood pouring from his torso, and Timas stood just in front of him, putting a sword back into its sheath. "Never hurt my students," he said. Then he knelt at Olivia's body. "There's a lot of blood loss; Jerd hit an artery. I don't think..." "No," If said. "Olivia's going to make it. You can do it! I know you can!" "I'm not so sure," Olivia said. "I'm a daughter of Pluto; We can sense these things... There isn't much time left. Don't shed tears, for any who lives by the sword should always be prepared to die by the sword. It was great to be able to form bonds like these while I could." "No..." Casey said. She started to cry despite her urging not to. Neither Timas nor If was dry-eyed either. If Casey had been a greater swordsman that day, Jerd wouldn't have been able to hurt Olivia. It was on that day that Casey had sworn to get stronger so no one would have to suffer for her incompetence ever again. There was no way she was going to let X beat her. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Two of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Four of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 16 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Timas Brauss, Brad Iffriel, Olivia Mahogany, Cal Jerd Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page